Descendants
by desna99
Summary: The Factions relations are tense and uneasy. After having gone through initiation, Cora is a candidate for Dauntless leadership. She's paired with the one controversial leader who she still harbors unfriendly emotions towards. Will they be able to restore Dauntless back to its original glory? Set after Divergent
1. Scattered

**_Author's Note: This may contain some elements of an alternate universe as some characters from the books will appear while others will not. Most of the characters will be made up for the sake of the story. Choosing Day occurs at the age of 18 as well. Eric and Four are 2 years older than the main characters. Tris initiation class has been altered when it comes to characters._**

 ** _I don't own anything of Divergent._**

PROLOGUE

After the events of Divergent

The attack on Abnegation was stopped. Jeanine and Max were sentenced to execution. However, faction relations are strained out of fear for another attack on their sovereignty. Divergents are no longer hunted, yet they do not pose any important role in the development of their factions. Initiations will begin once again, but how will the factions repair the damaged lineage? Will Dauntless be able to restore the glory of their faction or remain a disappointment in the face of justice?

* * *

"Darcy, you left this at my place last night." I toss his jacket once his eyes glance at me.

He grins and presses a button to pause the computer screen. "Thank you, darling. Why are you up so early?"

I scoot to nearby seat and cross on my legs on top the control counter. "Harrison called me for a meeting. It probably has to do with my job."

"Don't be modest, Cora." He playfully smacks my arm. "You are getting that leadership position. Recently, the leaders had a meeting and –"

"Look at you eavesdropping," I turn to him, raising an eyebrow. "Anyway, you are looking at a leadership trainee."

"What?! Congrats, Cora." He pulls his arm around me and squeezes. "We have to celebrate, you know."

I stand up and nod at him, smiling. "Everything in due to time, young one." I make my way to the door and call out, "I'll see you at lunch."

The Dauntless compound is empty for the most part. The halls, once booming with laughter and transit, are deserted. These moments are rare, but nonetheless pretty. It lets my mind wander instead of having to be on alert. Harrison's office stands near the busy Pit that is piling with Dauntless members slowly.

"Cora," Harrison beams as he stacks some papers and folders, "just on the clock as always."

I take a seat, look at him expectantly. "So, am I beginning leadership training anytime soon?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. Dauntless has been going through a…rough time I should say." His eyes gaze out the small opening on the door and then glance back at me. "We are need of repairing faction relations and the initiate program. Your training will focus primarily on those two aspects and as a result of that, you will be shadowing Eric."

It is like Harrison said I am pregnant because my body stiffens at the name. "Out of all people, Eric is the best option?"

"That is his job, Cora. He is the best fit for your growth as leader." Harrison counters and throws himself on his office chair. "I know he is difficult at times, but Eric has always measure up when it comes to Dauntless."

After the whole Erudite fiasco and their plot against Abnegation, Eric handle the ugly effects with a high head. He spent a few months out of Dauntless while Harrison tried to stitch the broken pieces left from the situation. From what I heard, Eric was not accomplice entirely -it was solemnly Jeanine and Max's hole.

"I know. He is always a step ahead." I press my lips into a line and let out a sigh. "He does good work."

"You mean exceptional work," Eric intervenes while sliding through the door.

I scowl at him, crossing my arms. "But he is _exceptionally_ arrogant and that doesn't sit with me."

Harrison eyes both of us intently and breaks into a smile. "Dauntless' strength comes from unity, so I cannot have any scattered leadership." His tone falls flat. "I suggest you both remember that for the next months."

* * *

 **10 months ago…**

"Cora and Candie," his cold voice thunders around the training room, "in the ring now."

I let my breath out, my eyes looking at Candie's smug face. It is my second fight and I am ill prepared. I place my fists out front, one foot back and the other in front slanted. Candie strikes at me fiercely, the blow cutting the air like a sword. She continues to throw random punches, hoping they land on me. My foot connects to her stomach and manages to throw her off balance. I go for a punch and although it catches her, her nails tear into my skin and pulls me down with her.

I see a faint light for a second and then Four's face above mine.

He helps me out off the mat.

"Cora, let me see." Darcy takes my arms, his fingers gently holding them still. "You should get this patched up."

My lip stings, left eye throbs, and the rib area seems a little off. I steal a glance at our trainers and hurry to the infirmary. Sloane, the medical aid, cleans me up easily.

"Look at the bright side," he says after I wince at the alcohol pressed on my skin. "Your first time was worst, Cora."

"So, that means I am getting better?" I lazily chuckle and close my eyes to bear the ache of my body.

"Pretty soon, you'll be cracking skulls. At least you can add "can take a beating" to your special attributes." Sloane laughs and disposes of his gloves. "Now, go back up there."

As I walk through the hallways, a smile surfaces. Although I am worried about failing initiation, I try not to let it get to my head. It has only been two weeks so far. There is still room for improvement and that is coming from a former Candor.

"Where were you, initiate?" My smile disappears as Eric stands before me, arms crossed.

"I went to the infirmary."

His eyes study me, pausing at each bruise on my body. "You barely have any bruises or cuts."

"Well," I walk pass him and he follows. "Nothing wrong with being certain. Are we still at the training room?" I look over my shoulder slightly and Eric glares at me, unresponsive.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Ask for permission next time."

* * *

 **Present**

Lunch is served and loud chatter fills the giant room. Darcy and Usha sit with me, occasionally cracking a joke while speaking about their jobs.

"Mind you, this guy shows up hungover to the store and falls on the floor, face flat." Usha chokes on her water, cheeks all red. "It sounds so cruel, but it made my day."

I snort. "It's not getting any better since there is a little _fiesta_ tonight."

"You know what that means, babes." Usha wiggles her eyebrows. "Besides, we have something to celebrate." She and Darcy shoot me a flirty glance.

"Come on, guys. Keep this low key for a while." I wink and finish my water. "I am just a trainee."

Darcy throws his arm around me. "Your secret is save with us, darling. Consider tonight your induction to a new life."

A figure looms over us, clearing their throat. Darcy's arm drops and stares at Eric while Usha lightly kicks me from beneath the table. I shoot her a look, then turn to my mentor. "Hi Eric," my tone flat and expectantly.

"We need to talk," his eyes linger on my friends, "privately."

"I'll catch you guys later."

We make our way out from corridors, the thundering chattering still invading the halls. I dare to glance at him as we walk. He looks different. His blonde hair is slightly longer, ruffed as if he brushed it with his hands. The stubble on his chin is noticeable, something that I never saw during initiation. His eyes, though cold as always, seem tired.

"How has your day been?" I break the silence.

He snorts. "Is this your attempt at being friends?"

"Wow, that's interesting. Anyway, my day has gone swell. I met my new mentor for leadership and so, I'm definitely celebrating tonight." I flash him a smile.

"He must be such an unlucky guy." He murmurs as we go up the stairs to the apartment area.

I run up the steps quickly, leaning against the rail until Eric graces me with his presence. "So, what is the plan for us?"

"You?" He stops right in front of me. "You stay out of my way." He breaks into a smirk when a scowl surfaces. "Kidding. I am sure you are aware of the delicate task we have of rebuilding Dauntless. So, that means we will be taking field trips to the different factions and you will also assist with the planning for the next initiation class."

"Sounds motivating to say the least." I reply and walk away from him. "Do you mind if we stop by my apartment?"

It wasn't a request and Eric knows this.

I reach for my keycard and the door slides ajar. The sunlight kisses my face as I shrug off the jacket, placing it on the table chair. Eric lingers outside, his eyes peeking from each angle. How very Erudite.

"You can come in." I call out indolently, adding. "If you want."

He smirks, letting himself fall on the sofa. "You decorated this place." He

"Well, I do live here." He eyes the mini bookshelf on the corner, straining to see the titles briefly. "Tomorrow, Harrison mentioned something about heading to Abnegation."

"And Erudite," Eric adds, his hands nestled on the back of his head. "We have to schedule a faction summit and collect simulation serums."

"Do you think we'll still have initiates this year?" I glance at him while I serve myself some water. "Do you want a glass too?"

He shakes his head. "We'll always receive some regardless if it is a large or small group. Our main objective is to ensure that the faction representatives show up to discuss the future of this society."

"Where did you go for these past months?" I ask evenly.

"For probation. I spent time assisting Candor with the investigation of Erudite and I had my own community service to complete." He leaves it at that and I don't ask anymore. "Cora, this affair of restoring faction relations will be difficult. I need you to be on top of your game."

I nod. Eric was indeed tiresome. Sometimes I think it is since the Dauntless he had grown to love changed like a rug pulled from his feet. I had no doubt that he had been forced to do things that he is not proud of. "You don't have to worry, Eric. Things will get better."

He doesn't reply, just gazes out the window.

* * *

 **12 months ago…**

I pull my white blazer tighter as I enter the testing center. Father had said the test would determine my fate. He used to speak a lot about fate like an oracle. Our house always had shelves of books ranging from fantasy to nonfiction. My readings dealt with the world prior to the war -the universe where people had the free will to explore their fate, not base it upon a test.

The Dauntless lady injects the serum and I wake up in a lone room where each scenario confuses me, igniting a quick and spontaneous reaction from within.

"What was that?" I jolt back into the chair, my heart hammering in my chest. Her face is full of surprise, not the happy kind.

"Your results were inconclusive." She grimaces, pressing buttons on the tablet expertly. "You need to go now. Speak of this to no one."

"What are you talking about? The test was supposed to tell me what I am."

Her eyes flash towards the door until she grasps my arm. "You tested for three factions: Dauntless, Abnegation, and Candor. It is called divergent."

My mouth dries and the room feels colder now.

I don't belong in one category.

* * *

 **Present**

The Pit looks beautiful tonight. It is not rowdy, but rather smoothly boisterous with hums of the music causing a calm and blue ambiance. The rave lights are all light blue and smoke fills the corners, moving up the ceiling eerily. They knew I was coming.

Usha, Darcy, and Julien sit in our usual booth. I order the drinks as they laugh marvel at Julien's new tattoo -a tribal pattern that goes from shoulder to wrist in spirals. "It did not hurt as much as I thought it would. The sensitive skin was the underarm area though."

"I think it looks very nice, Juls." She snuggles close to him, leaning her head on his shoulder on the Dauntless-born. "I really like this atmosphere of the Pit tonight."

"Relaxing, right?" I muse, enjoying the jazz rhythms echoing around. "If only, they had more nights like this one."

Darcy smiles at the waitress that brings us our drinks and turns back to me. "You know, this is all Reb's doing. He organized the whole getup and playlist. I guess he still enjoys the Amity vibe occasionally."

"How sweet of Reb," Usha gleams, sipping her drink. "He was always soft spoken in the fields. He even used to play the saxophone back at Amity."

"He has a killer right jab, so soft he is not." Julien adds, snickering.

"I think we need this more often in times like these. People don't talk about it much, but Dauntless is severely suffering from the scandals." Darcy laments, sighing.

I pat his shoulder. "Darcs, we will rise up again. I know it. Tomorrow that is exactly what I will be handling."

Darcy squeezes my hand in response and glances at the approaching figure from the corner. "Hey, Four."

Our former trainer greets us warmly. Tris, his lover, follows along behind him with a glass in her hand. "Hey guys, fancy to see you here."

"We can say the same." I scoot over for her to sit. "How's interning at Erudite going?"

"It is marvelous." She sings gleefully. "I am learning how serums are made and assisting in the development of medicine. Soon, we will have some incredible things for the infirmary."

"Whoa, you're learning that stuff?" Usha's eyes widen as she leans forward competing with the music. "That sounds so exciting! Most of my job's excitement are the weird habits customers have."

After the scandal, Tris was sent to Erudite as a way of tying the loose ends and working with the new Erudite leader by the name of Kalen. Harrison considered her a fit since she alerted the other council leaders and stood by her values. A Divergent at her best.

I finish my drink, the alcohol settling me in a state of tranquility. I yawn, only to have Darcy's fingers snap. "Someone's tired."

I chuckle, nodding. "Sue me! I woke up early today."

It doesn't take long before I call it a night. "Cora, wait up!"

Four breathes as he reaches me out in the hall. "Good luck out there tomorrow."

Shower. Read. Sleep. The night routine uninterrupted.

 _ **What did you guys think? I am trying to experiment with the use of flashbacks in the story to gradually reveal details and character information instead of just summarizing the entire thing. Constructive criticism encouraged.**_


	2. Mad Ideas

"Can you hurry up? We haven't got all day." Eric's annoying voice cuts through the serenity at breakfast hour.

I bite into my toast as I stand up from the bench. "Are you coming or what?"

"You can sit –" I wave him away and keep walking. There is nothing more satisfying than leaving Eric hanging.

Fall is my favorite time of the year. Red and yellow leaves blow across the pavement while the wind kisses my face softly. The car ride is quiet with Eric occasionally glancing to both sides. It has been a few weeks since my last escape from Dauntless quarters. I had accompanied Harrison to the hearings and trials at Candor.

The sunrays faintly break from the collection of clouds until we arrive at a simple, dull looking compound. I recognize the gray buildings all too well –Abnegation.

Those gathering outside eye us with suspicion. I merely glance around, lingering at the sight of children helping their parents around the house. Such innocence.

"Good morning, Eric and –"

"Cora –leadership trainee, sir." I add as we come to face Marcus Eaton. His face attempts to show politeness, but the distaste is there.

"What can I do for you today?" the Abnegation council leader asks when he opens the door to his designated quarters. The room has a plain desk and a few chairs with the Abnegation symbol painted on the wall. "I trust Dauntless is recovering from their unfortunate circumstances."

Eric takes a seat while I linger in the back. "We wanted for you to organize a Faction summit."

"The purposes?"

Marcus casts his eyes down briefly, but Eric continues his neutral expression. "Due to past events, we think it would be beneficial for ambassadors to meet and discuss the future plans."

"Will Erudite have the privilege to attend such meeting?" Marcus turns sour, waiting for the obvious answer. "Because it is absurd that they retain certain freedoms, not to mention any _other_ names as well.

"Sir, they are obligated to attend. However, the idea is to figure out efficient solutions to prevent any other attempts at controlling another faction." I pause, breathing lightly. "We are ashamed of despicable actions that some _individuals_ committed in the name of justice."

His eyes lock on me, judgingly. "I see. Now, how can you assure that such acts do not occur again?"

"I have a proposal," I step forward behind Eric, fingers resting close to the back of his neck and he stiffens. "That I will present at the summit. I have been working towards a resolution for the past weeks."

Marcus's demeanor changes as expected. Eric glowers at me, but instead the Abnegation leader speaks first. "How does three days from now sound? Choosing day is about two weeks away and I'd like this to occur before."

"Deal."

Eric doesn't say anything to me for the whole car ride back to Dauntless. I hope a white-lie will not overly stress him. As I hop off, he grabs my arm and practically drags me into an empty storage room. "Cora, what the hell was that?"

"You got the summit, didn't you?" I scoff, pushing away from his grasp. "So, what if it was bluff? Marcus wasn't going to cooperate either way."

He sneers, pacing back and forth. "I was supposed to do the talking. You just had to help persuade if needed, not fire back some bullshit story."

I cross my arms and stare at him. He is fuming like a fire that is waiting to spread. It brings me back to the initiate days where Eric barked at anything and anyone. "You know what? Come, find me when you calm down and then maybe we can actually have an _efficient_ conversation."

The Dauntless corridor is lone, save for the one guy that heard the entire argument and glances at me apologetically before scattering away. It is one o' clock, but we still have Erudite to visit. I hurry into my apartment and take a deep breath. I cannot let Eric's attitude invade me. Since lunch at Dauntless is almost finished, I decide to cook a meal -pasta enveloped in tomato sauce with veggies and chunks of sausage.

The aroma fills the apartment, so I leave the window slightly ajar. A knock at the door snaps me out of cooking daze. "Have you finally calmed down?" I scowl, wiping my hands on the table cloth I carry.

"Yes," Eric grumbles.

"Ok, then." I scoot away as he closes the door. I grab two plates and serve a luxurious amount to each. "Eric, come here."

He doesn't argue with me, but rather takes a seat at the small table. His legs invade my own space and I pretend to not notice. The light clacking of the utensils breaks the silence until Eric finishes, wiping his mouth with the napkin. "You didn't have to do that, you know."

"Oh Eric, I learned that nobody can think straight on an empty stomach." I snicker and go to grab a drink. His eyes study me intently as though a monologue is present in his mind. "What?"

"Harrison backed you up for the summit."

I nod, imagining an irritated Eric at Harrison's office. "Then it looks like I have my work cut out for this week."

" _We_ better get to work." He doesn't smile, but stands up and collects the dishes. I hear the faucet turn on and I go my book shelf, hunting for specific titles. "Don't we still have an Erudite meeting today?"

"Tris is taking care of that." Eric scoots closer, his warm presence at my side. The night will certainly be long and treacherous.

* * *

 **5 months ago…**

"Congratulations, you all are now full Dauntless members. Make use of your teachings to act as brave warriors that will fight in the name of justice." The passion in Max's voice comes out evenly. "Remember to acknowledge the strength that comes from facing fear and carry Dauntless in the shade of glory and sacrifice. Do us proud."

The crowd erupts, cups clashing against one another, and the steady thundering of cheers. I smile at Darcy and Usha who embrace briefly until they grasp my hands and raise them up in the air. We made it together through blood and sweat.

"I heard that there's going to be a party tonight." Usha gushes, her black hair slightly frizzy. She turns to Jada, a Dauntless-born member, nodding her exciting as the girl giggles.

"Think of it as a celebration, guys. After all the hard work, you get to have some play time." Jada flashes us a smile. "I hope you saved your best clothes for tonight."

Jada and Usha spring away to get ready for their festivity while Darcy and I stay behind. We walk the busy corridors outside the Pit until we discover the staircase leading to the roof. The embrace of spring weather meets us, the breeze ruffing the loose baby hairs from my face.

"Are you happy, Darc?" I muse as we sit on the metal tube where one can see the Chicago skyline.

"It is a bittersweet feeling, but I am." He looks briefly at the sky. The memories of our initiation flood my mind: the pain, the frustration, the sweat and tears from pushing our psyche to the edge. "I still think about my family. Some nights are worse than others."

My eyes drift to him. "Remember the good memories you have of them. That is what I always do, you know."

He chuckles, his lips morphing into a smile. "I know. It doesn't help that Amity is close either, but I wouldn't trade this. I have family here too."

I squeeze his hand tightly and notice the numerous trucks approaching the Dauntless compound. I motion for Darcy to follow along as I crawl near the ledge, my eyes locking to the people on the ground. Erudite guards crawl out from the vehicle, carrying metal cases.

"What do you think those cases contain?" Darcy whispers, breathing heavily.

I frown. "I don't know, but this faction relationship seems off. There is too much dependence between both parties."

"Should we ask someone?"

I shake my head. "Not just anyone, Darc. Come on, let's go before they spot us."

That night, we attend the celebration at the Pit. I adjust the crimson dress after I braid my curly mane for hair. Usha had applied a light coat of make-up on me, ignoring my protests. A sea of Dauntless members floods the Pit, neon lights spin in different directions. Rowdy laughter and chatter are muted by the disco music that boomed at each corner.

Usha dances around with others, gleefully. If it wasn't for Erudite spotting, I would join the enjoyable venue with open arms. The aberrance encircling the Dauntless compound could not be subdued and I intend to find out caused the secrecy.

"I can't find a way through the storage corridors without seeming obvious." Darcy scoots into the opposite side of the booth. "I would have to go door by door and wish for luck."

I frown. "Is it crawling with guards though?"

"No, not at all."

Four is nowhere in sight and neither is Tris.

"I'll think of something."

The key figures of Dauntless are missing too.

"The cold one is here," Darcy stares towards the rounded bar area.

He approaches another Dauntless member at the bar, leaning down at ear level and begin to converse. His friend thrusts him a beer and Eric smiles, shaking his head.

The warrior leader gulps down the beer smoothly and pats his friend's back, exchanging some words.

Darcy glances at me and I saunter away, blending through the dancers, right as Eric hurries out of the Pit. The vibrations of the music hide my footsteps as the cold leader make his way to the storage facilitates. He ducks into a thin hallway, broken plastic hanging from the passageways. Conveniently, the Dauntless guards are concentrated in one area, so I slid between two aisles in the back.

"The serums work automatically. All they need is the signal and you got yourself an army." A dry voice emerges. "What you need to do now is inject them as soon a possible. We need this operation to move smoothly."

"I can pass them off as trackers." Another voice suggests. "Tomorrow morning, I will make the announcement."

"Good."

The shuffling of boxes close by snaps me out of the conversation. I hold my breath.

"I want to remind you that the serum does not affect Divergents and they will be fully aware. Do not hesitate to eliminate whomever."

A hand covers my mouth, roughly pulling me against a firm chest. Eric's lethal eyes cause me to stiffen immediately. "Be quiet," he murmurs, his lips in my ear as he leads me out of the storage room and into the main hallway. His eyes briefly glance at the ceiling and then push me into a dimly lit closed staircase.

"Eric," I breathe, faintly aware that I am crush between his figure and the wall.

Eric's grip doesn't loosen as he holds me in place. "You need to get out of here before I do something I'll regret."

"If you wanted me dead, you would've done it by now." I whisper harshly.

"No, you need to leave –"

"We believe in shouting for those who can only whisper." The line of the Dauntless manifesto leaves my lips. Eric softens before me, his fingers brushing my skin.

"You want to help," he pulls out a tiny disk from his pocket, grabs my hand, and drops it there. "Take that to Four. He is in his apartment, room E13. He will know what to do."

I take off, legs heavy as I run. I knock on the door hastily until the quiet trainer appears.

* * *

 **Present**

"You still got it," Darcy whistles lowly once the bullet hits the dummy dead and center. "Patrolling the fence did you good, eh?"

I snort and take another shot. "Yes, because in _two_ weeks you can become a gunslinger."

"I was surprised you called me up. I thought you were occupied with leadership." Darcy muses while firing his gun.

I sigh. "Trust me, I am. The summit is coming up and there's lots of pressure about it. I spent almost the entire day with moody Eric."

Darcy lets out a single laugh. "How is that going?"

"Swell," I sit down on the pavement. "He is still petulant, but he is not that bad like he was during initiation. I think it's due to the fallen from glory status, you know. People still think of him as a traitor."

"It's complicated, I get it." Darcy shoots another round and later, walks over to me. "Didn't you have a crush on him?"

"What? No." I scoff.

"Darling, you aren't a good liar, remember?" Darcy smirks only to back away suddenly. "Hey, hey, don't try to smack me. I was just curious. You used to fight harder if he was there than when he was not."

"I'd call it more admiration than anything." I mutter, brushing my bottom as I stand up. Whenever Eric oversaw our training, fervor and zeal took over. I wanted to prove myself in his eyes, yet stand a safe distance away. "He's too temperamental for my taste."

The door creaks open and Four strolls through, grinning. "I thought I heard shooting up here."

"Spying on us?" I tease.

"Cute."

"Eric was asking for you." As he says that, I glance at Darcy who snickers. "And you, Darc, who's covering your shift?"

"Relax, I'm on break." Darcy waves him off.

I leave Darcy and Four, skipping to the apartment complex until I reach his door – the one right besides my place. I knock hastily until Eric appears leaning against the door frame. "Trainee."

"Hi, Eric." I enter the apartment and shrug my jacket off, sitting on his couch. "You rang for me?"

"Who told you that?" he says sullenly. He dresses for comfort today with fitting pants and a simple dark shirt.

"Number boy," I hear a light chuckle erupt. This apartment is slightly bare compared to mine's. It only packs the essentials and a few books scattered around, not homey at all. "I left target practice for you, so tell me the necessary."

"I spoke with Harrison about the idea of proposing an accountability measure for all the factions."

I stare at him as he takes a seat on the opposite side. "You mean like an amendment of faction law?"

"Something like that," Eric ponders like he's trying to find key words. "The idea is to have a group that oversees faction operations."

"Eric, you know how these people see us, right? The last thing they would agree is on a rule that infringes on their liberties as a faction." I turn myself towards him, one arm stretched out on top of the couch. Eric remains silent, his eyes watching me.

"What type of books do you read?" I blurt out.

"How is that relevant to this?"

"Just answer the question," I cut him off.

"Mostly nonfiction," his tone is cold, "reports, topics that had to do with the world before the war, and so forth."

"Now we found some common ground. Back when the factions were nonexistent, the universe was built on a concept known as sovereignty –governments' rule of law. When these entities did not abide by this law, war could occur." I looked him as I continued, surprised that Eric was not interrupting. "To prevent this type of chain reaction, they created something close to a world government where these regions could bring forth their disputes in an arbitrator setting."

"You want to create a world government?" he scoffs, gazing at me as if I officially lost my sanity. "What fairy tale have you been living?"

"No," I retort and stand up abruptly. "That was just part of the explanation. I was envisioning more of a world court. Representatives from each faction chosen to hear and resolve disputes between factions in an impartial manner. We don't have anything close to that."

Eric shuffles, straightening his back. "When did you turn into a Nose?"

I let out a laugh. "It's the basis of combining several elements into one concept, sir."

"And you got this from reading?" Eric goes to fetch water. He hands me a glass. "Do you expect me to believe that?"

"Eric, I know you read my file when I first arrived. Candor is not just values honesty, but law and order." I gulp the water, feeling refreshed. "I got lucky that my father kept his former Erudite habit." He smirks, scrutinizing me like I am test sample. "What are you thinking?"

"It's worth a shot, trainee." Eric shakes his head, baffled. "You aren't the same girl that first arrived, are you?"

A smile surfaces and the room feels warmer than before. He leans on the kitchen counter and crosses his firm arms. "Another question…how will you ensure that cases will be handled impartially? If you elect representatives from your own faction, then they will always place their faction above all else."

"Simple," I meet his probing gaze. "We integrate Divergents."

 _ **Author's note: I find it fascinating to explore an alternate solution with Divergents instead of them being hunted or considered alien. Let me know what you guys think.**_


	3. Unravel Me

_**Hello everyone! I hope this chapter is playful when it comes to the development of Eric and Cora. Thanks for reading. I hope you all don't mind that I'm revealing past events slowly. Anyway, enjoy!**_

* * *

 **6 months ago…**

"Is that going to sting?" My eyes lock on the needle in Four's hand as I lay on the recline chair.

Four quirks his lip as if he suppresses a smile. "Just a little. Relax, Cora."

"How? Have you seen the others once they go out the door?" I shrug, frowning. "They look sick to their stomach. Even Jared looked like a ghost."

"The first time is the hardest." Four confesses, his hand resting on the chair handle. "It gets easier the more you do it, I promise. Shall we begin?"

I offer him my arm only to receive a confused look. "It doesn't go there?"

He chuckles, his finger touches my neck. "Breath and try to face your fears as best as you can. I'll be here once you wake up."

I don't even feel him inject the serum until my eyes droop.

 _I lay in darkness. Pitched black. I try to stand, but my head touches the ceiling? On the sides, my arms are confined as if I were inside a box. My breathing grows frantic as I hit the walls and nothing happens. The space gets smaller, constricting my movements. I want to scream, but my voice is lost. Why am I here? My heartbeat slows and I use my feet to kick the bottom of the box until I hear a crack and fall weightlessly._

 _Water pulls me into its grasp. The waves crash onto me, roaring like that of the Chasm. I look up, seeing faceless figures peering down. Why am I here? I hear my name being called faintly, but the waves continue to tug me until I am underwater. Unlike above, serenity surrounds me so I swim, feeling the water trying to bring me back up. But I don't listen._

I gasp, the coolness of the chair's leather sending shivers from my spine. My breathing isn't shallow, but rather normal. Four looks up from the screen, slightly pale. "How long do you think it has been?"

"30 minutes." It felt longer.

Four frowns, wide eyed. "It was exactly 7 minutes. From the screen, it looked like you gave up your control of each situation and then solved it in seconds. Most initiates do not calm themselves to those levels until their fourth or fifth try."

I sit up, hands resting on my knees. "It was too fictitious. Like the fear proposedly worsen to shake me."

"You aren't supposed to notice that. It is meant to feel real."

I swallow hard. "It wasn't."

The following day, I face two more fears: powerlessness and guilt.

 _Spiders crawl above me, their bites stinging my body. I feel them everywhere and the panic increases slightly. I roll into the pond, the water passing through my clothes. Out of a sudden, I'm in dim room. Sitting before me is a young boy, hardly older than 10. He stares at me while a voice pressures me to finish the job. The trigger fires and I see the boy fall motionlessly. I press the revolver against my temple._

I'm back in the little room with the quiet leader.

"You shut down the simulation." Four gapes, rewinding the footage again. "Your first action was Dauntless, but your second could count as a –"

"Selfless act," I add, goosebumps forming on my skin.

He's going to kill me. The confession was sealed as well as my fate.

"Cora, don't tell anyone details about your simulations." Four glances from the screen, his expression benevolent. "We'll continue to work on this. The important thing is to face them as a _Dauntless_ would."

I nod and let out a sigh while I stand. I pause at the door and say, "Thank you, Four."

* * *

 **Present**

"Your idea is not bizarre at all," Harrison lets out a chuckle, pulling the door leading to the Pit open. "I think it's a good start to something big."

He hands me the notepad filled with all the details of the proposal. "I want you to present this exactly as you did with me. However, be mindful that these faction ambassadors will challenge you. Try to contradict, find fault, anything possible to create a misperception."

I nod, smiling softly. "With all due respect, sir. How are you so…accepting?"

"If we don't change the way we think, there won't be any progress for us to admire."

The response takes me aback because Divergents tend to be seen through a negative eye. Something tells me that Harrison _knows_ beyond what is expected.

"Thank you, sir."

A hand pats my shoulder once. "You belong here, Cora. Don't ever forget that."

Lunch moves along like a train. I spend the time typing on the tablet, copying the notes and fully developing the intricates of this project. I must present the final draft to Eric by night fall. Upon sighting, Usha scolds me for not coming to visit her at the shops.

"Are they working you overtime?" she asks as I let my head drop on the table briefly. "Because you look tired."

"No," I grumble. "It is just today. It's like a slow day, you know. I think I need a nap or something."

"I think there's a cabaret tonight –"

I shake my head. "Another time, Usha. I'm sure Julien wants you to spend time with him too."

"We practically live together, dear." She snickers, resting her head on her hand.

"Ah shit. I need to pick up some groceries!"

"Well, then let's go."

We hustle into the busy corridors of the shops. I purchase the essential first: enough food for days and the restless nights ahead. Usha insists on stopping at the apparel corner and so I let her drag me like it's my first time in the place.

Unlike me, Usha is fancy and extravagant. Originally from Erudite, she resembles an organizational caretaker because her days are always booked with countless of activities.

"When was the last time you bought a dress?"

I frown while seeming pensive. "Spring, I think."

She tosses me a dark, long sleeve dress. "It's mesh on the top. That gives it an elegant, yet seductive tone."

I smile and buy it, no questions asked. The day will come for it to be worn.

"Lunch tomorrow?"

"Are you cooking for me?"

She flashes me a smile. "Just for you though."

Back at the apartment, dinner is light tonight –tomato soup and bread, followed by strawberries. My body refreshes after taking a calm bath, breathing in the smell of lavender. I email Tris, trying to coordinate a day for us to meet. I'd like to get her perspective on things.

Instead of emailing the report, I find myself in front of Eric's door. My eyes widen at the sight of his tank top and boxer briefs. He smirks when my eyes lower for a split second. "Can I help you?"

My face heats up. Did I catch him at a bad time? "Uh –I just wanted to give you… this." I extend the papers as his expression stays smug.

"You can come in," he purrs, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

I stutter before responding. "I think that's not wise."

"Get yourself some water because you look a little flushed." He saunters away, putting the glass on the table and disappears into the room.

I close the door behind me as he comes back with sweats on. "Funny man."

He chuckles, skimming through the report. I eye the liquor on the kitchen counter while he's busy. It is vodka, but a type I don't recognize. Peach flavored, all natural.

"Trying to get wasted?" I hum.

"Maybe," he answers absently.

I study the bottle, trying to find any other labels. "Where did you get this? Is this a new product or something?"

He glances over, smirking. "Courtesy of Amity. They also have their own special collection."

Candor didn't really do hard liquor because let's be real, the multitude of quarrels that erupt would drastically increase with the rumbles of an _honest_ drunk man. Wine was a typical beverage because lunches and dinners lasted for long periods.

"Would you like to try it?"

I nod and he serves a full glass for both. "Back to your report," he sighs and places it with a stack of folders. "Good work. I think we are set for the summit."

"Thank you." I murmur, settling into the softness of the couch. I taste the vodka, the sweetness of peach creating a lovely contrast to the usual bitterness. It's the purest liquor I have ever drank. "Can you get me a bottle of this?"

He smirks, nodding once. "Only if you are worthy."

I pout and take another swing, warmth spreading through my stomach. "That's not fair. You have too much power for that matter."

"I guess we'll just have to find out." Eric sits beside me, his thigh pressing against my own lazily. What is he doing? "How about we play a little game?"

"That involves?"

His arm stretches out behind me, but he isn't remotely close. The tips of my ears feel heated again. "Candor or Swig. Ask a question and answer or drink."

"You do realize you're speaking to a former Candor." I snort, feeling ultimately relaxed. He offers a way for us to find out more about each other. With alcohol in the mix, our secrets may be divulged. "Are there any off limits questions?"

"No, you can ask anything." His eyes glint with mischief again. The opportunity of unraveling Eric is tempting to say the least. For once, our interaction turns intimate and curiosity peaks. "You first."

"Fine," I ponder, deciding to start with something simple. "Why did you invite me here?"

He raises the glass to his lips and breaks into a laugh at my annoyed expression. "Kidding. Because I only invite good company." It's short and direct, barely revealing anything.

"Ah, so you do tolerate me?" I challenge, triumph invading my mind.

"Nope, it's my turn to ask." He lets out a chuckle and stares at me. I brace myself for any possible scenario. "How honest are you?"

I pause, shooting a questioning look. "Uh –very. I seldom lie. Out of all the possible questions, you pick that one?"

"Is that your question?"

"No, that doesn't count." I snap, rolling my eyes while I take another sip of vodka. "Now I'm really questioning your motives."

His smug expression pisses me off. "Everything in due time, sweetheart. Give me your worst."

"Does it anger you that people think of you as a traitor?"

His eyes narrow, hardening at the last word. He inhales sharply and gulps a portion of his drink. I wait until he looks at me again, his icy eyes do not give any indication of an answer. "Do you think of me as one?"

The question catches me off guard. Eric has always acted as though opinions were a grain of sand. He never gave two shits about people or their thoughts.

"No." I murmur, feeling his fingertips brush the back of my neck briefly, just enough for goosebumps to form. The buzz from the alcohol has not taken full effect yet, but I feel already intoxicated. "What do you regret most?"

"I'm getting the notion you don't favor yes or no questions." He rumbles low, slightly vexed.

"But that makes it interesting." I purse my lips, amused.

"Points for bravery." He shoots a glare, but doesn't drink yet. "I regret taking part of this game."

I snort. "Right. Why don't we both answer truthfully no matter the question?"

He lets out a dark chuckle, dripping with malice. "Get ready to drink up then." I frown, wondering what his next move would entail. "When did you lose your virginity?"

I stiffen, my cheeks blushing. My eyes study him as vodka hits my tongue. I could have lied to him, invented a split-second story, but I choose not to. Vulnerability did not stir any fear for me. "I haven't yet."

It floors him for a moment. He stays silent, smirking as if he debates whether it's true or not. "You mean there hasn't been anyone?"

Abel has been the closest thing to a romantic relationship, but we were young and naïve. He ended up staying at Candor where he made his desired life as head of the magistrate's court.

"There was someone, but we didn't go far." I respond, eyes never leaving his.

"Name?"

"You don't need to know that, Nose." I tease, feeling light headed. "Now that you have ventured into dangerous waters, it's my turn. How many women have you been with?"

He watches me like a predator and says, "Four." A wave of jealousy surfaces at his confession. It doesn't surprise me that Eric has experience. He's handsome, he's a leader, and a brave icy character. "At the moment, the number is zero."

The last part sends a shudder from my spine. The intensity of his gaze overwhelms me. "Were any of them serious?"

The questions slip from my lips causing an amused expression across his face. "No, they never went that far."

"What a gentleman." It comes out playfully instead of sarcastic. The alcohol buzz puts me in a daze. "Scoot over, Eric. I want to lay down." I pout, lifting my legs after placing my drink on the nearest table. Instead of sliding away like a normal person, he places my legs on his lap.

"It doesn't bother me." I hear him say before raising the glass to his lips. The coldness of his fingertips is hard to ignore and I can't wrap my mind on the current scene.

"You look like a statue from this angle." I giggle and then see the corner of his lips turn into a smile. "Are we still playing?"

"I don't know. Are you still with me on this planet?" he teases subtly, his hand resting on my knee.

"Depends," I reply and close my eyes.

An abrupt movement shakes me awake. I'm still next to a sleeping Eric sprawled in the couch, breathing heavily in the same position. His brows are pulled together fiercely, shuddering repeatedly. I glance at the clock that reads 1:56am.

"Eric," I murmur, already at his side. "It's just a dream, Eric." My hand cups the side of his face gingerly. He relaxes, his arm wrapping around me as I curl against his warm chest.

* * *

 ** _How was the interaction?_**


	4. Trial and Error

**_MASSIVE THANKS TO EVERYONE! As the first fic I ever write, it's been a fun and challenging exercise. I hope you all enjoy this chapter because it has a little bit of everything._**

* * *

An arm encloses me, secured against a warm body… His nose nuzzles the back of my neck… Our legs tangle loosely… I smile softly, lost in the rare moment with him…

I awake alone, the hazy sun rays illuminating the room. I stretch groggily, studying the unfamiliar bed sheets. Too much gray is in this room. Images of last night invade my mind, adding to the nervousness of seeing Eric again. Although I had spent time in his apartment, this was a first and it petrified me.

His scent –musty and masculine– lingers on my clothes. Another type of intoxication waiting to happen. The soreness from having slept on the couch beckons for me to stay on the comfort of the bed, but I don't. I wander into the bathroom, washing away the sleepiness. The frizzy curls hanging loosely are captured in a bun. No headache in sight from drinking either.

As I pass door, the smell of coffee and eggs lure me easily. "Look who decided to grace us with her presence." Eric says with an amused smirk. "I take it you slept well."

I scowl, trying to suppress the stupid smile from his sight. "Don't tempt me because I might consider taking your bed for myself."

"All you have to do is ask, sweetheart." He purrs, glancing over his shoulder.

My ear tips redden. "Question: how did you succeed in not waking me up?"

He carries two plates as he strolls to the table. The aroma of a delicious omelet fills the air. "Maybe you aren't a light sleeper after all." His tone is guileless as he sits in front of me, his knees brushing me for a mere second. "Consider this common courtesy, trainee."

"How gallant," I smirk and take a bite of the omelet, sighing out of content. He used different ingredients like tomato, peppers, and spinach. "Did you put spice in this?" I ask and continue to devouring the tasty meal.

He nods and takes a sip water. "All spice and a pinch of cardamom."

"Exquisite," I beam, not hiding the enjoyment that runs through me. "Who knew you can cook…" Teasing Eric has officially become a habit.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me."

I sigh and half laugh. "Oh, _that_ I know."

After we finish, I decide to wash the dishes. It's the least I can do after last night events. As I place the last dish on the drainer, Eric leans against the counter. His stare is calm and collected.

I dry hands with a towel. "You move a lot in your sleep."

"Really?" His sarcastic tone takes over as he cocks his head to the side.

"One minute, you're at the opposite end. And the next, I'm on the brink of falling off."

"That's just the effect I have on people."

A knock interrupts the playful atmosphere between us. Eric curses under his breath and rushes away. His demeanor changes to its icy nature as if an instantaneous switch existed. "Four, what a surprise." His tone does not offer an ounce of affability.

"Eric," Four says curtly, narrowing his eyes. "Harrison wants you to pass by his office whenever you have a chance. It has to do with the upcoming preparations for initiation."

Four looks past Eric briefly, but it's enough time for him to see me. "Cora –I wasn't expecting to find you here. Eric never has company."

I snicker. "There's always a first time for everything."

"Oh, Darc and I are heading to the training room in the afternoon." Four ignores Eric's glowering gaze. "Join us if you'd like."

I nod, flashing him a smile. "I'll keep it in mind, thanks."

"Alright messenger boy, go plan elsewhere." Eric barks out and closes the door.

"Thought you tolerated Number boy?"

He stands before me, gazing down. "I do. It's too early for that though." He is the definition of not cutting corners on anything. "So, you train with them? Soon, you won't even have time for that."

"What do you mean?"

"The leadership program has its own advance training component. Oh –Harrison forgot to tell you?" He smiles, teeth fully visible. "After this summit affair gets settle, we'll start. Enjoy your fun with the others while you still can."

He strolls behind me, leaving me dumbfounded.

"You said _we_?"

"Who do you think is gonna train you?"

* * *

 **7 months ago…**

Visiting Day is today and I am anxious. I trust that my father will show, but on the slight edge, there might be a chance he doesn't. Faction before blood after all, right? After breakfast, I take a calming shower –we did not have training until the afternoon. I shrug on a simple long-sleeve shirt and cargo pants. The compound is not as cold as prior days, but I still put on my jacket.

"For those who families come, I advise you not to get attached." Eric says absently as if he were bored while we all stand before the designated room for the event. "It's best for you and your family."

"Remember –Faction before blood." Four adds in and then waves us away. I enter the room, my eyes sweeping the room for my father. I see Tris meeting with her mother I suppose and I don't want to interrupt the moment. I settle on the wall, keeping a collected expression.

I see Eric observe everyone from a higher platform like a predator waiting to strike. I swallow hard, mild frustration seeping through my head.

"Cora?"

I can help the smile that surfaces as I turn to a man dressed in black and white clothing. His greying hair is neatly combed back, curls threatening to let loose. He has a pair of glasses. We embrace tightly. "I didn't think you'd come."

He grabs both of my hands gingerly. "You can get rid of me so easily. Look at you," he marvels, his gaze scrutinizing. "You look fit and stronger than ever. Have they been pushing you hard?"

I laugh once. "Definitely. This initiation has been a challenge, but I've learned so much especially about myself. I do miss you though."

He smiles, nodding. "I'm proud of you. Always remember that."

I inhale sharply, a pang of sadness engulfing me. He hugs me tightly again and whispers, "Is there a more private place around here?"

"What's wrong, Pa?" I say once we are in the outskirts of the designated spot –alone. "Did something happen at Candor?"

"No, that's the least of the worries."

He pulls out a large, worn-out journal with paper ruffles sticking out. "This is yours to keep. Inside are notes of my study and information that will be important for you specifically too."

"What do you mean?"

He shoves the journal into my jacket. "The political animosity has scaled and the faction relations have suffered because of it. Stay weary of those around you because it seems like war is upon us."

I gape, unsure of what to respond. His hand caresses my cheek briefly. "You haven't seen any of the news articles published by Erudite?"

I shake my head. "You think the system is failing somehow? Pa, come on. This is not a grave problem –there has always been friction between the factions."

"Not like this."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Cora –I need you to be careful with everything you say or do. Especially with your actions."

"I know about the test results," he adds in a whisper.

* * *

 **Present**

"What's up with all the smiling?" I say as Darcy takes a bite of the chocolate cake he saved in his apartment. I sit on the rugged floor, crossed legged as the sweat from training cools my body.

"I don't know what you mean." His voice muffles from shoving another piece into his mouth. His eyes glint with mischief.

"Ok, you're acting way too cheery." I observe. His comments have been too sly, but mainly it's just his face like he knows something that I don't. "Spit it out, Darc."

"Why don't you first?" he challenges, giggling at my annoyed expression. "How was your _morning_?"

My eyes widen slightly, scoffing. "No –"

"You forgot I work the morning shifts now, did you?"

"That's it! I'm telling Harrison to promote you to the fence." I slap his leg once it's in close range. "You're in everyone's business."

He snickers like a child. "Come on, I find this amusing. Not even in a million years, I thought about you and Eric –"

"Nothing happened," I hissed.

"Yet," he adds and continues to eat his cake. "My guess is to give it about two weeks max. He'll make a move or who knows? Maybe you will."

I get up from the floor, lingering on the cake. "Hand over the rest –it's the least you can do."

The following day I'm at The Hub. Aside from the choosing ceremony, the place is vacant, only a handful of faction workers shuffle around the premises. I clung the jacket tightly as goosebumps form on my skin. Harrison and Eric look calm, but intimidating. The Dauntless mindset is intact, strolling with heavy and assured steps. As we reach the final floor of the building, my eyes sweep the room while Faction leaders and ambassadors adjoin in conversation. The new Erudite leader, Padma Pao, speaks with Johanna –the Amity leader surprisingly while Candor and Abnegation stand on the opposite side of the room.

Padma Pao does not look overly strict –relax in her mannerism. She smiles occasionally.

I can't help but marvel at the window ceiling before turning back to the objective attitude. "Ms. Algar, what a fortunate surprise." Jack Kang says with the same directness he spoke with everyone. "I was not aware that you were a Dauntless leader."

"Trainee," I corrected. "It is good to see you too."

"Ah," he nods once. "Dauntless can surely use a new direction. Glad to see a former Candor in line."

"Thank you." I say unsure of the conversation. Mr. Kang was not someone I held to a high regard for his bluntness and strategic ways of conducting business, but he was truthful above all. "Dauntless will be taking measures to ensure a just environment."

"I hope you are right, Ms. Algar. Mendacity is not a welcomed attribute in the world of politics."

He bids me farewell and I walk to the refreshment area for water. Sweat forms on my palms as I think about the proposal. How will the factions react? Will they be willing to hear it in the first place? Harrison converse with each faction expertly; he's such a people person.

I sigh and head to the doorway. The need to breath becomes more prevalent as I inch closer until I bump into a firm chest. "The summit is this way." Eric says absently.

I push pass him, the empty corridors greeting me. I know he's following me, I feel it. "I came all drenched to my first conference." His hands found my shoulders, soothing the tension beneath. My heart skips a beat at the contact. "There was a sudden rainfall and I had just left the train. By the time, I arrived here, the meeting had started and of course, I was mortified."

His voice was low and intimate at my ear, articulating each word with poise. "But I forgot all about that when I entered the room."

I turn to face him, expecting to see a smirk twisting his features. Yet, he's serious –his eyes directly lock on me. "We both know I'm not as scary as you are."

The subtlest smile presses on his face. It strikes me that he told me a personal story, a rare gesture at its finest. He always appears untouchable. "Perhaps you might –some can learn the art of intimidation."

"Thank you," I say sheepishly as a row of approaching footsteps near. His eyes speak more than his words. They change at every surge of emotion or thought that passes through his mind. And they also are his tool to make other shudder at their very sight. Slowly, his facial features are also playing into the mix and I'm anxious to see more.

"Cora?" A surprised voice interjects through us.

Standing a few feet away is a curly, dark-haired man dressed in an elevated Candor attire. A goofy smile forms as he takes in my appearance. "It is you."

"Abel," his name feels so foreign like it was a dream, "I didn't recognize you with the long hair. How are you?"

"Marvelous as you can see." He responds and then nods curtly towards Eric who studies the entire exchange with dark hooded eyes. "Dauntless leadership, eh? Wait until the folks at Candor hear about this."

"I can say the same for you." I respond cautiously, aware that Eric eyes him as if he were an insect. "Ambassador now –I guess your wishes just keep on coming true."

He smiles, nodding. "We should catch up sometime. I'd love to hear more from you."

As the meeting begins, I take a seat in the assigned chair beside Harrison. Everyone is either facing a person as the immense table is circular. No more hiding –

The report rests in front of each person as they scroll through its pages. "Today we gather to discuss the future for upcoming generations. However, we are discoursing on recent events that have affected our factions to different degrees." Marcus Eaton announces nonchalantly. "Without further ado, I will let Harrison take the floor."

Harrison nods politely, his eyes scanning each face slowly. "I am sure you all aware that there is a proposal for consideration. The resolution is to ensure that all faction have a space to dispute and bring forth concerns that will be dealt with an equal and unbiased manner."

Curious is the best way to describe most people, but Padma Pao frowns slightly as she scrolls the report. Mr. Kang has a dubious expression, but his thoughts are contained.

"A world court, well in this case a faction court?" An Amity ambassador utters. "Is that the best way to ensure peace?"

"Peace –I believe that is for each one of us to decide." Harrison says shortly.

"Although the idea appeals in the concept of fairness, how will appointees remain impartial?" Mr. Kang offers. "The system has fallen heavily to disloyalties among the factions. It is ironic how a treacherous faction is proposing a system of lawfulness."

Harrison doesn't let the last comment irritate him. His face quirks into a small smile when he glances at me, beckoning.

"The answer to that question is in the last page of the report." My voice starts off sheepish. "It –it is where there's a brief explanation on the use of Divergents."

Padma's eyes shoot across the room like I had insulted her. "How absurd –we do not encourage this. Information on Divergents is minimal to this day. We do not know if they can be incorporated to the faction system just yet."

I swallow hard at the questioning faces. Even Abel's eyes are judging from afar, but that's not going to stop me. "I respectfully disagree with your mindset, Ms. Pao. That attitude is one of cowardice. The issue is here to stay, not vanish like Jeanine had planned."

She flinches at the words "cowardice" like it brings terrible memories.

Silence fills the room and so, I continue. "Let me remind you of Faction history. The founders created this system because humans lost sight of core values during the age of war." I take a paper and draw the four factions on each corner. "This is what we have lived by for years, correct?" I draw a circle in the middle of the paper and hold it up. "Divergents are the middle. They carry more than one value than the average person. They are not a superior race that threatens to overthrow the way of life, but rather improve it to its full potential."

"How certain are you that divergence is the key to thrive?" Mr. Kang asks, amenable if the answer given can satisfy. "Why now?"

"And if I may, how will this alter the faction system?" Marcus Eaton added.

"To answer your question, Marcus: It won't because we are speaking of a _specific_ and _separate_ branch, not integrating this to Choosing Ceremony. Government will remain the same." Harrison says gradually to let the words sink in.

My eyes land on Mr. Kang, his eyes burning like he's ready to lie. "I can't tell you that problems will never arise with this implementation. I can't ensure that divergence is the entire solution." The words leave my mouth freely. "What I can promise is an idea to prevent unnecessary losses and provide a service that will benefit the factions in the end."

Harrison eyes me reassuringly as I sit back down. From afar, Abel stares with esteem. My heart thunders inside, a wave of heat spreading through my body.

The Faction leaders continue with their disputes pertaining to sovereignty of each. I can tell that they are trying to move on from the treacheries that were committed a year ago, but it's a deliberate process.

The meeting adjourns for a pause. The Faction leaders will resume alone and decide on the future action. An Erudite ambassador approached me. Her brunette hair was pulled perfectly into a bun, an impeccable appearance.

"I thought your speech was moving and I do think Divergents aren't the monsters they are rumored to be." Her voice is soft and even. "Ms. Pao is malleable compared to others. She tries to do what is best for the factions, but our progress is slower if you were to characterize it."

I nod gingerly. "You take into consideration the facts and logistics, I understand."

"I must admit that Erudite's involvement did more harm than good. A lot of potential was wasted." She says apologetically. "However, new direction can provide the necessary frameworks to a wider path."

I smile. "For an Erudite, you are very perceptive, maybe a little too much."

She laughs. "I have been researching diverse topics and I also work alongside Tris –do you know her?"

I made the first Erudite contact and her name is Luna Reeves.

* * *

 ** _Note: I'm experimenting with concept of Divergents in the way that they are the steps to rebuilding the world that was once destroyed. Later on, the Factionless will also be added into the mix perhaps. I hope Eric/Cora's relationship is developing evenly and the other characters have more depth to them. Let me know what you think -Desna_**


	5. Gravity

_**Hello lovely people! Thank you for reviews and follows! Your comments help me become a better writer and I am glad that you are enjoying the story. I know the flashbacks can cause some confusion, but they will eventually disappear as they are meant to give more background to the characters. This story is also a bit of a slow burn with the romance, but trust me we will get there soon!**_

 _ **Song that was played a lot for this chapter: The Other Side by Ruelle**_

 _ **Warning: Minor aftermath of violence in this chapter... Enjoy!**_

* * *

"It was approved?" I gape shortly as Harrison offers a triumph smile. We bustle into his spacious office and the joyful vibes prevent me from settling. The night begins to turn better than expected. "How did you manage to convince them?"

"You did that yourself, Cora." He responds casually as if his influence was nonexistent. "Once the meeting began, no one wasted anytime to vote and discuss the frameworks of the project."

"And Padma?"

He waves dismissively. "She's willing to work because it also means that divergence will be studied openly. She won't impose any grave obstacles, considering Erudite's reputation."

I nod. "I'll work with all of them if I have to."

Harrison looks pleased. "You'll meet with the faction ambassadors soon. Eric will accompany you to those meetings."

Emotions array my mind like a roller coaster. Although I'm proud of the success, the challenge is only beginning. What about the public when they hear of this?

"Cora," Harrison's voice pulls me from my thoughts. "You're doing good work. You can even become a great leader too. Don't let doubt seal you fate, okay?"

I nod, relaxing momentarily. "Thank you, sir."

* * *

 **6.5 months ago…**

Stifled cries echo from the common showers as I rummaged through my drawers. Usha shoots me a curious look, her head rising from the twin size bed. The initiation dormitories were empty since it was the dinner hour. Yet, the ambiance was off.

I walk cautiously, steps light as I near. "Usha –come quick!" I shriek at the sight of a hardly conscious Darcy in a pool of water and blood. His nose bleeds profusely, bruises on his nude skin, and a gash around his ribcage.

I kneel, feeling the water seeping through my pants while I take his face in my hands. "Darc, keep your eyes open. Stay with me." It comes out frantic, unable to speak calmly.

Usha runs at the other side, kneeling after grabbing the discarded towel. "Here," she lets the cloth soak the blood. "Darcy, can you move your fingers?"

His face is twisted in pain, but his middle finger sluggishly moves. His labor breathing continues, sweat dripping from his forehead. His eyes wet, looking at the ceiling. The first stage of initiation had gone well –no one had suffered from unnecessary injuries or feuds between rivals.

And here we were.

"We need to get him to the infirmary. He's losing too much blood." Usha snaps me from my thoughts.

I run out the showers into the corridors, desperately almost tripping from the water dripping from my pants. "I need someone's help!" My voice echoes through the walls, eyes watered. "Anyone?"

From the control room, Eric peeks into the hall. His eyes widen and he rushes out, grabbing my shoulders. "What happened?" His voice laced with authority and gravity.

"Darcy –he's badly hurt." I manage to say, trembling.

"Vic, get Four and inform Max." Eric commands to a red-haired woman and then gestures to a guy with a man-bun. "Harry, come with me."

When we reach the dormitories, Darcy falls in and out of consciousness. One minute, he's there and the next, his eyes are closed. Eric examines him quickly and with the help of Harry, they both lift Darcy. He lets out a haunting cry as they drag him away.

I throw up, a whirlpool occurs in my stomach. Usha places her hand on my back, securing me. "It is going to be okay." She murmurs, soothing my nerves.

"Fuck," I snivel. Anger and frustration were the only two things I knew in that moment.

The news spreads quickly, the other initiates wondering about Darcy's condition. Usha and I sit together in front of the infirmary, leaning against one another. We hear muffled voices until they inch closer, revealing Max and Eric.

"How is he?" Usha speaks as we both stand. Her voice quivers slightly.

Eric doesn't scold us for being out of bed. He knows there isn't a point since we haven't left the spot for an hour. The smell of dry blood lingers on our clothes. Max looks at each of us, repentant.

Eric speaks first. "Your friend is stable. He has a minor concussion apart from the bruises. His nose bleeding is what caused him to temporary lose conscious, but a few days of rest will help his condition."

Relief fills me like a renewed sense of energy. "Thank gods."

"We will be investigating this incident." Max adds as if to increase reassurance. "Four is looking through the camera footages and I am certain, evidence will surface. The people who did this were not aiming to kill, but rather send a message."

"But it's Darcy we are talking about." Usha says. "Why would they target him?"

"He's excelling in all phases." Eric responds coolly.

I thought back to Darcy's interpersonal relations. Everyone seemed so nice to him –he didn't have any feuds or beef with anyone. "I suggest you girls get some rest and wind down. I'm sure it has been a rough night for you both." Max's voice cuts in, his expression apologetic. "This will be resolved. You can visit him in the morning."

That night I can't sleep, so I venture into the only place closes to life and death. The roaring of the chasm calms me. The embrace is unhurried like soft music invading the upside down of my body. The Dauntless compound isn't as warm as before. Images of Darcy haunt me like it is a never-ending nightmare.

"Initiate," Eric calls from the railing, pausing to stare at me. "You should be in bed. It's not safe to be wandering these hours especially here of all places."

My eyes follow him as he walks, the arms hugging my knees loosen. "I couldn't sleep as expected." My voice is low, dawdling. "You know, that was my first time seeing something like that." I turn to look at the abyss before me. I don't know if he's listening to my ramblings, but words keep escaping. "And I know it's part of Dauntless because we are the protectors of the city."

He crouches, sitting inches away from me and remains silence.

"I just don't understand how we're expected to provide security when we can't even protect ourselves from each other." I say pensively. "Worse of all, why do some target others from their _same_ faction?"

"Dauntless is competitive in nature." He says absently. "Incidents like those have happened before and they may even continue depending on the initiates we receive."

I frown, suppressing the exasperation boiling within. Eric stated the facts and didn't provide any sort of comfort or warmth. If l long for that, then he was the wrong person to seek out.

"Hey," his tone is soft, almost a whisper. "But whoever did that was a coward. They deserve to be Factionless and they will eventually stand out of the crowd. They always do. They can't pretend forever."

I stare at him, looking for any typical Eric behavior. But he's serious, no coldness surfaces like he means it.

The following morning, Usha and I visit Darcy. Sloane had given him medicine and cream that heals bruises faster than the average pace.

"He's up and running," Sloane grins after removing the needle from Darcy's upper arm. "Well, not literally. But soon, he will be again."

Darcy manages to smile, lying gingerly on the infirmary bed. "Sloane, this is too numbing. I can't feel my butt."

"It's still there, Darc." Usha giggles as we stand beside him. "How are you feeling besides that?"

"I'm okay," he winces, trying to sit up slightly. "Nope –I still feel like shit."

"Take it easy, Amity boy." I smile, squeezing lightly his hand. "Were you able to speak with Max?"

He nods. "They caught them already. Turns out the footage correlated with my version. It was fucking Kye and Kory –the Erudite twins. Their voices exposed them."

"I can't believe it. They were harmless!" Usha gapes.

Darcy shoots her a look. "They said they'll throw me off the chasm next."

"They felt threatened by you." I scoff loudly. Two face monsters existed among us. They were respectful and polite, but then they'd stab you in the back.

Darcy face lights up. "After initiation, I'm working in the control room. This isn't gonna happen to anyone under my watch."

* * *

 **Present**

"What is your availability for Sunday?" Luna Reeves asks, her voice slightly breaking through the video call. It has been a few days since the summit and we are both organizing the upcoming measures to hold a meet for faction ambassadors.

I sink into Harrison's office chair, gazing at the ceiling momentarily. He was nice enough to let me use his workplace for the call. "Ok –we'll have it then. I'll notify the Faction leaders."

"Sounds good," She answers gleefully. "See you shortly then."

The call drops and I stand up, glancing around the office. All of Harrison's belonging are untouched at all. Gingerly, I walk out sighing. The court frameworks were drafted –it will be held in the middle level of the Hub. Whenever a dispute arises, those chosen by the Factions will arrange a date to review and discuss the issue as well as provide a resolution.

It is the first step of the project.

With Choosing Day nearing, Dauntless has been organizing the compound. Orders of new clothing, weapons, and training equipment are shuffled around. Harrison has been in and out of Dauntless quarters, handling governmental affairs.

"Cora!" My head snaps back to find Tris attempting to carry some large metallic containers. She smiles widely.

I shake my head, playfully as I grab a crate. "No need to say the words, Tris."

She lets out a laugh and we stroll off. "Thanks. This is going to the infirmary."

"New medical supply?"

"Yes," Tris huffs, her adjusting her grip. "They're curative serums. No more being unconscious for hours."

"We missed out during our initiation." I chuckle at the distant memory and open the infirmary doors with my back. The room is vacant except for a Dauntless member and Sloane.

"Ladies," Sloane smiles. "Took you long enough, eh?"

Tris scoffs. "I don't see you helping."

"Ouch," I snigger and place the crate on the floor. "What's the rush, Sloane?"

"We have to distribute the serums by tonight." He grumbles slightly. "Carlo," he gestures to the other man, "needs a shipment for the fence too. Apparently, the Factionless are rioting these days."

"Really?"

Carlo nods. "They're causing trouble. Somehow, they obtained guns and now think they own the land."

The Factionless –what to do with them? It doesn't surprise me they're transitioning to insurgency. They are treated like outcasts of society, but are they? They were once persons that went through Choosing Day and lived in a faction.

I remain silent while Tris shrugs and says, "I hope no one gets hurt."

"Tris, can I ask you a question?" I say when we're on the elevator to the apartment corridors.

She nods, her eyes wide and open.

"If you had the authority, what would you do about the Factionless?"

She pauses as if millions of thoughts fill her head. "I don't know," her tone is tremulous, completely unlike her character. "I have always thought that we could do more with them, but at the same time, can we? The Factionless are complicated…"

"I know. I don't think there's a way to solving the uprisings."

Tris shrugs. "I've thought about the issue too, especially since I used to help during my time in Abnegation. But it's not easy to come up with something where everyone is satisfied."

The ding of the elevator interrupts the brief silence.

"Not to mention, we would have to separate a diverse set of people like –you remember the twins from our initiation?" I nod and she continues with a sigh, "People like _that_ would be a challenge."

As we stroll the halls, my eyes catch the sight of Eric. His hair is slightly cropped as if he finally cut it. The stubble on his face has grown more visible. Nonetheless, he dresses in a fitting jacket and dark pants contrasting his pale skin, his neck tattoos stressed.

"Tris," His boyish expression is unnatural. "I haven't seen you in a while."

She frowns slightly. "I've been busy. You know, the drill."

He nods absently, turning his attention to me. "Unfortunately, I have to steal my trainee away. We have lots to do."

Tris nods, her lips curving into a small smile. "By all means, Eric."

"I'll see you –" I start to say, but she cuts me off.

"Later for sure," she adds and winks at me before walking ahead of us. "Thanks for your help, Cora."

I breath out a smile and regain my composure once I glance at Eric. "So, what's the plan?"

Eric is impatient –it irks him having to wait for someone. Sadly, he didn't tell me anything about training today, so that's on his head. I change with haste, throwing the shirt on the bed. I burst into the living room where Eric entertains himself with a book.

His eyes glance intensely and for a split moment, a heat wave runs through up my back. What's he thinking?

"The training room is that way." I say, raising an eyebrow after we exit the Pit.

Eric smirks. "We're training elsewhere."

At first, it seems like we are heading to the roof but that isn't case. The hallway is unfamiliar, dimly lit and crystalized walls. Uneasiness sweeps my stomach, but Eric's presence is tranquil, his steps are firm lacking any doubt.

"Relax," his tone amused, "you have nothing to worry about."

"Really?" I deliberate his words as I see the metal doors up front.

He takes a keycard and they whoosh open. Eric grabs my arm, pulling me in. The space looks deserted, save for the weapon equipment in a corner. A giant platform is at the center. "This is a simulation room; completely different than the ones you are used to. It simulates several combat environments." Eric's voice echoes. "Only a few have access to it."

"How does it work?"

His smirks widen. "Think of War Games inside a room. Now come," he gestures to the weapons carrier, odd looking guns lined together. "Since your shooting is _decent_ , I thought we could begin with that."

I nod, examining the gun. "So, where are the targets?"

He walks behind a small control panel, his eyes inviting me to stand on the platform. I look at him and stroll onto the designated area. It feels strange to be alone with him, especially in a place where tranquility is at its maximum. I can hear my breathing so clearly.

I gulp at the sight of transparent bars encasing me like a cubicle. Suddenly, I see my target or targets –fiery red human-like figures lurching from each corner with different weapons. I shoot, maneuvering from side to side in hopes of avoiding the attackers. They are agile and unpredictable.

My grip on the gun tightens immensely as if it can help me do a better job.

The room looks as if it spins and the fiery figures keep emerging. If this were a battle, death would be inevitable…

"Not so easy now, is it?" His voice brings me back to reality. I breath hard, beads of sweat on my forehead. "It wasn't terrible, but there's room for improvement. How did you feel?"

"Overwhelmed," I answer and let the gun fall to my side. "There were too many of them."

"That's the idea, Cora." Eric says, approaching the platform until he stands before me. "You need to get comfortable with quick decision-making. You hesitated at times and although that is reasonable, it can get you killed."

"So, shoot to kill…" I ponder, my eyes shifting to the ceiling briefly. "Forget logic or emotions, right?"

His eyes narrow at the sly comment. "That's not what I said. As you progress in leadership, you will be confronted with different scenarios that will require you to separate yourself from the details and look at whole picture." For a second, his gaze drifts away as if a memory had surfaced in his mind. "You will have to stick through with your decisions regardless if it was right or wrong."

"How do you face a bad one?" The question dares him though it comes out like a whisper.

"You accept the consequences and do better next time." The intensity of his eyes is back, raw and transparent like I can see through him.

Eric was a fallen warrior and he knew it.

I watch him going through the simulation for demonstration. His accuracy and agility is almost inhumane. His movements are defined and precise, the fiery figures rupture into small pieces easily. His demeanor is cool and collected, showing no sign of struggle and disorientation.

Down at the training room, we spar. It isn't a real fight due to all the silent chuckles and ghost smiles we share like impish children.

"What's wrong, Cora?" he taunts, circling me as if I were prey. "Tired already? Can't keep up with a _real_ battle?"

I snort and lunge at him, a quick jam that misses him by a hair.

"Mistake one," he says and suddenly, a leg sweeps me off my stance and flat onto the mat. I gasp and stumble onto my feet, only to feel his weight atop my back. His muscular arms trap me, pulling me against his body. "Mistake two," his tone is smug, triumph even as his legs wrap around my pelvis. I glance at the ceiling, struggling to escape Eric's claws until his hands constrict my throat. "And mistake three," he whispers into my ear as I catch my breath after the light pressure he placed.

"That was not fair." I pant, aware of his body beneath me. His firm chest pressed against my back similar to imprisonment. "We barely did any grappling during initiation."

"Get used to it," he hums, the vibrations of his words cause a slight shudder. "Statistics say that most fights end on the ground. Besides, I like this position."

My stomach jumps at the last comment.

"Now, relax and duck your head like a turtle."

I do as he says. "Good," his tone is authoritative again. "Since my grip isn't locked to your throat, you can push it to the side. And…" I pause my movements, waiting. "Okay, use your legs and throw me onto my back –Good!" We still look like a tangled mess.

"Now what?"

"This is where you can hit as a distraction." He answers casually, still. "For now, your objective is to escape and recover. We'll work on the fancy stuff later."

With that, he releases me and I roll off his chest. Heat engulfs me, but it's not entirely due to the prior scuffle. "Very educational, Eric." I muse, sitting up. "You managed to take me out of my comfort zone."

"Oh, this is just the beginning."

* * *

 _ **I hope this was a good chapter. Let me know what you think. Soon, things will be getting better than ever lol The semester started and I'm mopped with school work, so I will be updating sooner or later again. Until next time!**_


End file.
